


Look Into My Eyes, It's Where My Demons Hide. (X-Men x Avengers Crossover)

by Angelix016



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young X-Men
Genre: Blood, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelix016/pseuds/Angelix016
Summary: This particular Friday was... weird. It was too quiet. No one was breaking into a liquor shop or trying to rob a jewelery store for party money. That's how the group ended up relaxing at the Avengers Tower. That's how they all ended up together in one place, where they would be found by someone who would change their views on everything around them.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Hey guys! To clear things up first, this is shortly after Spiderman: Homecoming. The X-Men (it is spelled like that, right?) are around the age of the apocalypse X-Men (big difference but please don't murder me). This is a Avengers x X-Men crossover with a hint of OC and OOC. If you feel the urge to, you can replace your name with the OC’s (Aubrey Shay), no judgement here.  _

 

_ Okay. It is now WARNING TIME!!! Fluff (the tooth rotting kind), angst, lots of plot, smut, graphic depictions of violence (YAY!!!), character death, kidnapping, torture, etc. I'll add on later.  _

 

_ I'm making a fic to explain the events that led up to this story, so you guys can check that out for more info. That one is basically just X-Men with an OC. My first actual writing attempt so I'm hoping for some support.  _

 

_ Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Aubrey.  _

 

_ Hope you guys read this. If not, I warned you.  _

 

_ Updates will be once a week until after my 17th birthday on the 16th of Jan, then they'll move up to 1-3 a week (both fics). If you guys have suggestions or questions, feel free to ask or say. I will try for 2000+ words per chapter. Keyword: Try  _

PS- Wanda and Pietro are not part of the X-Men, just Avengers  
PPS- Pietro is alive


	2. Bad End To A Perfect Night

  


Chapter 1

It was around 18:35 on Friday afternoon. Nothing unusual about that, except it was quiet. No robberies, no hijackings, no kidnappings. Everything was calm. 

Not even the Avengers had missions, that struck Peter as a little odd, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

He was walking through the halls of the Avengers Tower. After everything that had happened, Mr. Stark decided to use it to house the Avengers while their equipment was stored in the Upstate Facility, it would lead to less problems. 

Steve and a few of his crew had later returned, apologising and asking to be allowed back into the Avengers. Tony was surprisingly calm and generous as he allowed them, maybe that also had to do with the now 16 year old by his side. Peter had been living in the tower about a week before they came and was homeschooled with private tutors. 

The group were cleared by the law after a short argument from Tony and had moved in on the same day. It was nice. Peter, Pietro and Wanda lived on their own floor with Vision of course, who had taken it upon himself to make sure they didn't burn the house down somehow. Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Clint had taken up rooms on the next floor. Tony and Bruce had taken the floor above them. It included a guest room for Thor when he came to visit, which he was doing at the moment, along with a lab for the two nerds, which Peter frequently went to. 

The group were currently in the living room on the floor under Peter’s. A kitchen, training room/gym and a living room were located on the floor. The group was spread out comfortably. Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Natasha were sitting on the black leather sofa in the centre of the room. Steve and Bucky sharing a blanket while Nat and Bruce did the same. Vision, Wanda, Pietro and Clint were sharing the other couch. They opted to just share Wanda’s large comforter.  
Tony and Peter were squished up on the loveseat under an ironic Spider-Man blanket while Thor sat on a single armchair. 

They were watching a movie called ‘It Follows’. It was creeping Peter the hell out. He wasn't a huge fan of horror movies, rather preferring to watch things similar to Star Wars or Jumanji. Not to mention it made him feel awkward. He became blood red during every sex scene, just like Wanda and Pietro across from him. It only took a few minutes for the three to get the carpet completely covered in popcorn. The jump scares were terrifying, but everyone else just laughed at them, apparently not affected by the movie at all. 

Once the movie finished, Peter felt like he would never sleep again for the rest of his life. The other Avengers began to chat while he stared into space. What if It was really going to come for him? What if he died the same disgusting was as the boy in the movie? 

Just as the hairs on his arms and neck began to raise, alerting him of nearby trouble, FRIDAY’s voice rang through the compound. 

“Security breach. Unknown intruder in the tower”

Peter jumped with a small screech, drawing some attention to the boy. Wanda couldn't help but giggle, despite the situation. Tony and Steve shared a confused look. 

“Why didn't you alert us earlier, Fri? Where are they?” Tony’s voice was authoritative and lacking in fear. 

“They did not enter the tower, Sir. I can not pinpoint their exact location, but they are on one of the upper floors.”

FRIDAY’s answer and lack of knowledge had everyone bewildered. But they soon jumped into action. Steve stood straight and began to bark out orders. 

“Tony and Thor, you two take the penthouse level. Clint and Nat, 49th floor. Wanda and Peter, 48th floor. Pietro, Bruce and Vision, 47th floor.  
Bucky, we're going to the 46th floor.”

Half of the Avengers were already gone by the time Steve had finished. Tony, Thor, Clint and Nat had dispersed immediately. Wanda and Peter took the empty elevator to the higher floor once they were gone. Pietro, Bruce and Vision quickly disappeared onto their current floor while Bucky and Steve waited for the elevator, leaving within seconds of the others.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Wanda and Peter were quick to get to their floor. They immediately knew something was wrong. The lights which they had left on while leaving were shattered, glass spread across the floor. The two shared a look before edging down the hallway. 

Peter’s spidey sense kicked into full gear. It was almost at the point of giving him a headache. They decided to stick together, first slipping into Vision’s room at the front of the hallway. Everything was trashed, like a whirlwind had spun through it, wrecking everything in its path. 

After a quick search it was clear that no one was hiding in there. Next, they slid over to Wanda’s room across the hall. Neither of them noticed a shadow pass behind them, slipping into Pietro’s room without a sound and closing the door inaudibly. 

Wanda’s room was in even more chaos. Her few pictures that she had on the wall, mostly of the Avengers since they were her new family, had been removed and ripped to shreds along with her posters. Some of her clothes had been cut up and her furniture had either been ripped or thrown over. Wanda’s eyes clouded with tears. Peter placed his hand onto her shoulder. He was about to comfort the older girl when a crash sounded not too far away. 

The two shared a quick look before racing from the room. The sound had come from Pietro’s room. The two approached the closed door and prepared themselves. Peter jumped onto the roof, trying to get a small advantage while Wanda’s eyes and hands began to glow scarlet. With a simple flick of the wrist, the door opened slowly. Peter was still afraid, how could someone get in without FRIDAY noticing?, but he pushed the fear aside and entered the room first. Not seeing anyone, he motioned for Wanda to follow. 

The room was empty, but it looked similar to Wanda’s room. Ripped clothes, pillows and bedsheets covered the floor along with shreds of pictures. Glass shards littered the floor from the mirror. That was probably what they had heard.

They two were confused by the empty room, but it was too late once they heard the door bang shut. The two spun around and froze in fear, Peter ultimately tumbling to the ground.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was back on the 47th floor. Pietro, Bruce and Vision had found absolutely nothing. Same conclusion as the others. The speedster wasn't really worried about the intruder, but he was worried about Wanda and Peter, who were taking extremely long. 

“FRI, is the intruder still on the premises?” Tony asked wearily. 

“Yes Sir. A 12th heat source is detected in the building”

The group shared a look. Maybe there was simply a fault in her program? Or she was sensing one of their suits, maybe even a heater or something that was on?

“Where are Peter and Wanda?” Tony asked the AI. Seemed like he had finally noticed the two teens missing. 

“On the 47th floor, I believe. Cameras are down on the floor, Sir” 

Everything clicked into place for the group. They rushed towards the elevator, for Pietro it felt like it took hours to arrive. He was the first in, followed shortly by the other. Vision however, simply sunk through the floor. 

Once they got to the lower floor, Pietro was the first one out. He found Vision in Wanda’s room, gawking at the mess left behind. Vision and Peter’s rooms came up with the same messy result. The others had made it to him, just as he walked up to his own door. Hearing a faint commotion in the room, he twisted the knob and eased it open.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing really special about the girl standing in front of Peter and Wanda. She was very short, probably around 5’6 with a small build and what looked like waist length red hair which was tied up into a messy bun. She had a chubby face dusted with freckles and plump lips that were twitching, probably in fear. It was strange. Both Wanda and Peter were terrified of this girl. It wasn't the gun pointed out at her, so many had already been pointed at her that she didn't really care about them anymore, but she did suspect that it was the eyes. Her irises were red, a shade Wanda had never seen before. She could feel the color surround her, close in and choke her. It instilled fear in her. So much that she began to shake and release soft whimpers. She could hear Peter begin to cry softly next to her. He was strong, but still just a child. 

“P-please, don't do this” Wanda said softly, begging even though her mind couldn't understand why. It felt like her powers had been snuffed out by the pure fear dancing in her bones. 

Tears began to leak from the girls eyes. Her hands shook. Wanda didn't believe that she wanted to do this either. She stubbornly shook her head though, ignoring the obvious signs her body was making. 

“Y-you don't have to” Wanda tried again

“Yes, I do! It's your lives or his!” the girl yelled, seeming to steel herself slightly. She didn't pull the trigger however, Wanda knew she was afraid. Peter began to sob at the announcement, the sound managed to shatter Wanda’s heart. 

The word ‘lives’ worried her. Was she planning on killing Peter? He still had way too much to live for. 

“N-not P-Peter. He's only 16” Wanda said softly. She couldn't push down the rising fear, but panic had joined it. She believed that one was her own emotion. 

“Not h-him! The Maximoff’s have to die, or…or…” 

Wanda was even more worried now. The girl hadn't just come after them, she had targets. She wanted to kill Pietro as well. 

None of the three noticed the door creaking open. The girl opened her mouth to speak when she was tackled to the floor.

Wanda and Peter both sank to their knees while Pietro held the shocked girl down, she soon began to struggle. Steve quickly picked up her fallen gun and handed it to Nat, who took it without question. 

Clint and Vision were beside Wanda in a second while Bruce and Tony went to calm Peter and help him to his feet. 

Wanda could finally take a proper look at the girl, not minding the two people crowding her. The girl was skinny and covered lightly in bruises. She didn't look like she planned on coming here, since she was dressed in black boxers, a grey man's shirt that looked about four sizes too big for her and no shoes. She finally gave up her struggle and went limp in Pietro’s arms, her eyes turning from red to a pale grey. She too began to sob, screaming out unintelligible phrases. 

Nat looked concerned, probably for the girls mental health, but being a psycho wouldn't get her out of questioning. 

“Take her to the lab and strap her down. We need answer, yesterday” Steve said with crossed arms. 

Thor complied, wrapping his arms around the girl and pinning them to her body. She cried and struggled without much fight as she was taken away, Steve, Bucky and Nat following shortly after. Pietro joined the others by Wanda and lifted her to her feet. She took the opportunity to bury her face into her brothers chest. 

She was happy that the girl had failed. Her brother was still in her arms and she in his. The two were safe, for now at least. 

“We need answers. More could follow her. They want us dead” she said softly. Her brother merely nodded before leading her out of the room. 

They were going to get answers.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback into Aubrey's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying guys. Please give me some feedback on the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy

It didn't take long for all eleven of the Avengers to group together in the lab. Luckily it was quite big. 

 

 

The girl was strapped to a table, weakly attempting to break free from her bonds. Under the bright light they could actually see the severity of her injuries. Her hands were bloody, but it didn't seem to be her blood. The bruises that littered her skin were dark and fresh, no older than three days. Her lip was split and her feet and arms were covered in small abrasions. Dirt and grime covered her pale flesh and clothes. 

 

Everyone moved aside to allow Pietro and Wanda, who were still holding each other, to stand beside the girl. Nat stood on the opposite side of the bed along with Cap. The girl look terrified. 

 

“What is your name?” Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow. She wanted the girl to feel the fear that she had felt, and she wasn't afraid to force it on her in the same way. 

 

After not getting a reply, Nat slammed her hand onto the table beside the girls head. She let out a yell as she violently shook. 

 

“Au-Aubrey Shayne” she hesitantly muttered. Now they at least had a name. 

 

“Where do you come from? Who sent you?” Now it was Nat’s turn to get involved. After no reply, she grabbed a nearby screwdriver and began to dig it into Aubrey’s hand. Said girl winced. 

 

“Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters! Please stop! I don't know who sent me!” Aubrey said shakily. Her low voice became higher, she was scared but seemed truthful as well. 

 

Nat narrowed her eyes. “How the fuck don't you know-”

 

“She's telling the truth” Wanda softly said. She just knew that Aubrey wasn't lying. Nat didn't push it, deciding to trust Wanda’s observation. 

 

“What happened? How did you get here and why?” Pietro was the next to ask. This time, Aubrey seemed to completely close off. She kept her lips firmly shut. Nothing worked after that, not even Nat drawing blood with the screwdriver. 

 

“Wanda, can you get into her head? See what happened?” Vision asked from behind her. Wanda slowly nodded (Not sure if she can do this but now she can) and approached the girl, leaving Pietro to stand back. 

 

Aubrey began to struggle even harder than before. “Go back as far as you can, maybe she's like Bucky” Steve softly said. 

 

Aubrey screamed and bucked, trying to break free, but it was no use. Wanda placed a hand on her head, reaching the other out to an open wall before Aubrey gasped and went still. 

 

A large, flat, red sphere appeared on a wall across from them. Pictures flashed through before finally settling. Soft sounds played in everyone's ears as they felt as if they were being drawn to the pictures. 

______________________________________

 

A little girl, around five, with bright red hair, green eyes, freckles and chubby thighs sat alone in a corner, tears streaming down her face. All the orphanage kids were playing but no one wanted to play with her. They wouldn't even talk to her. She buried her head in her arms as she began to sniffle. A boy, no older than eight with blonde hair and glasses plopped down beside her. “Don't cry, Brey. They're all mean. Let's go play some Volleyball!” he said excitedly while jumping up and holding a hand out to her. Aubrey smiled, her cheeks puffing out and her eyes shining as she took his hand. “Okay big brother!”

 

6 years later

 

Aubrey was peacefully sleeping, a small smile on her thin face. She was awoken by a few soft shakes and quiet coos. Her green eyes opened to see the bright blue of Louis’ eyes. He smiled at her and readjusted his blonde hair. “Want to go out? I know somewhere we can get some food” the 14 year old said. 11 year old Aubrey nodded since the orphanage never gave them that much food. The two were quick and quiet to get out of the orphanage. Soon, they were walking along the streets. Aubrey clung to Louis’ hand. They may not have been related, but they acted and treated each other like siblings. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a small shop. Louis pulled Aubrey inside and the two went to the back of the shop, looking at the ready made sandwiches. They had each picked one when a two men burst through the door. The two hid behind a shelf as the men took the money from the cashier and shot the clerk. Aubrey slipped in her wet shoes and her leg slipped out from behind the shelf before quickly being pulled back by Louis. The men began to walk towards them, guns drawn. “Stay here and don't make a sound. Promise me, Brey” Louis whispered seriously. Brey nodded quickly. “Love you Brey, remember that.” he said softly with a gulp. “Love you too, big brother” Brey whispered back, giving him a big smile that lacked two front teeth. Louis slipped out from behind the shelf. There was a confrontation before Aubrey heard a gunshot and a thump, followed by the pounding of boots and the doorbell jingling. She slipped out from behind the shelf, covering her mouth. Louis was bleeding on the floor, he smiled at her before his eyes went dim. She cradled him into her small arms and cried. Then she began to scream. That's how they were later found. Aubrey cuddling with her brother even after he had become cold and stiff, tears leaking from her eyes as she whispered to him that he would be okay. 

 

Two weeks later

 

Aubrey stood in a black dress that her roommate had let her borrow. It was cold but the sun still peeked out from behind the clouds. Louis didn't have a funeral, they just buried him. She sat on the grave, leaning her back against the cheap tombstone. Tears streaked her face as she whimpered and clutched the fresh dirt. Anyone nearby would see the green of her eyes melt away to grey. 

 

4 years later

 

Aubrey was 15. She was thin to the point of it being dangerous. No one wanted to talk to her. No one wanted to adopt her. Her grey, dead eyes scared them all away. That was until Charles Xavier and Ororo Monroe found her. They sat with her, talking for hours and managed to make her smile, her eyes lighting up to bright yellow, making the two happy and excited. She went home after that. The people at the mansion accepted her. She made friends. She was happy. She even began learning to control her abilities. The colors she saw swirling around people, those were their emotions. She could change the colors if she wanted to as well, surround people in good emotions. 

 

1 year later 

 

Kurt came to the school. People kept their distance, since who would want to be friends with something like that? His blue skin, fingers and toes in sets of three, pointed ears and pointed tail scared the others. Aubrey was different however. She talked to him and made him smile. Made him happy with himself. She got along well with the 18 year old. She could never place the pink color that swirled around him after a few weeks though

 

1 month later

 

Aubrey woke up to a knock on her door late at night. Kurt was outside, a bouquet of white roses in his hand. She had never saw the shade of pink that surrounded him before. It warmed her heart. That night they began to date. 

 

5 months later

 

Aubrey sat snuggled under Kurt’s arm. The two looked up at the stars silently. It wasn't long until Brey realised that Kurt was looking at her and not the stars. “Are you getting bored? I thought you liked looking at the stars” she said softly with a smile. “They are so much more beautiful in your eyes, Meine Liebe” he answered softly. Brey smiled and a blush covered her cheeks. They locked eyes, slowly leaning in until their lips met. 

 

8 months later and one week before

 

Things had been going amazing for the 17 year old. She and Kurt were closer than ever and she was happy, surrounded by her friends. It was late at night and she was fast asleep. That was until she was awoken by rough shaking. “Meine Liebe! Meine Liebe!” she woke up To Kurt leaning over her and shaking her wildly. Her eyes widened as she saw the harsh red surrounding him. She had never really seen the shade much before. He was scared. Someone burst into her room a moment later and she felt Kurt’s arms wrap around her. There was a puff and she felt like she was falling, only to gently land on the floor. They weren't safe however and Kurt continued to jump around. At one point they weren't fast enough though. A long knife sunk through Kurt’s side. It entered his back and slipped from his stomach, passing through Aubrey’s side as well. Kurt hissed as Brey gasped and tried to teleport them away, but was unable to from the knife. The movement of being pulled around aggravated her wound and she passed out. 

 

3 days later, 4 days before

 

Aubrey woke up with a pained groan. She was in a dorm room, but it wasn't her own. It was Kurt’s. Her side hurt and upon lifting her shirt, she realized her wound had been bandaged. That's when her attention was drawn by the door creaking open. A man entered, throwing some stale bread and half a bottle of water at her. She placed them down next to her and looked at him. He was surrounded by a mixture of two different browns. Greed and self-involvement is what she got from him. He sat down in a chair across from her and crossed his arms. “We have a deal for you” he said in a monotone voice. Aubrey ignored him completely. He sighed and left. She could hear Kurt screaming down the hall all night after that. She swore she even heard ‘Meine Liebe’ a few times. It made her heart break, but she couldn't get the door open no matter what she tried. 

 

1 day later, 3 days before 

 

The man tried again the next day. Stale bread and water. This time she listened to the deal. Kill two people for them and Kurt will leave alive. She knew Kurt would be upset if she took the deal. She refused, she wasn't a killer. That night Kurt was louder, agonized screams bouncing from the walls. He definitely screamed ‘Meine Liebe’, sometimes even just her name. 

 

1 day later, 2 days before

 

The man never came back the next day. She got worried. She was scared. Was Kurt even alive? Someone finally entered a few hours later. They threw something in a brown paper bag at her before slamming the door shut. It wasn't stale bread and water this time, it was the tip of Kurt’s tail. That night, Kurt was completely silent. 

 

1 day later, 1 day before 

 

Aubrey agreed. But she had a condition, she wanted to see Kurt before she did it. The man agreed and left after telling her she would be going the next day. She rifled through Kurt’s cupboard, finding something less blood soaked and disgusting to sleep in. She stuck to Kurt’s boxers, one of his sleep shirts and a thin sweater. They smelled like him. She tried to sleep that night, but couldn't get passed the cries and screams that called for her. At least he was alive. 

 

Earlier that day

 

Aubrey was ripped from Kurt’s bed without warning. The movement made her side flare up. She ignored it however and followed the man to a room two doors down. He unlocked and opened the door, motioning for her to enter. Once she was inside the completely dark room, he closed and locked the door. It took her a second to find the light switch. The room was filled with a dim light. The beds and dressers had been pushed to the back of the room. Kurt hung from a wire in the centre of the room. His hands were tied up above his head, which looked extremely uncomfortable. He had been stripped down to his boxers. Cuts littered his skin, whip marks down his exposed chest and legs, probably his back too. He hissed at the light, his mouth opening to reveal a few missing teeth along with his cut lip. His tail whipped to the side before going limp, probably from the pain of having the entire tip cut off. Aubrey slowly approached him, tears gathering in her eyes. He was surrounded by two shades of grey and black. Exhaustion and Illness. The last shade reminded her of her eyes, sadness. She approached him slowly. “K-Kurt? Baby?” she said softly as she got to right in front of him. She didn't know where to put her hands, where want he hurt? Kurt’s head shot up as the shade of grey melted away to pink. “M-Meine Liebe” he whispered softly as he tried to pull his arms loose. Without warning his bonds were released from the roof. He fell, only to be caught and balanced by Brey, who took most of his weight. She gave him a soft hug, but he couldn't reciprocate since his hands were bound. “I'm so sorry, love. Where does it hurt the most?” Aubrey asked, her eyes watering. She tried to smile, she had to be strong for him. She had to get him out. Kurt looked behind him and his tail slowly raised before swishing into her direction. She softly took it into her hands. It was still bleeding. The thick blood flowed onto her hands, soaking them red. She pulled off the sweater, ripping it to shreds as she tried her best to stop whatever bleeding she could. It was less than five minutes later when the door swung open. She looked at Kurt sadly, giving him one last deep kiss before stepping back. He made to follow but he was quickly pulled back into his hanging position by the bonds. She gave him one final look, her eyes shining with four different colors. Kurt relaxed as peace, healing, courage and love filled him. The light was turned off and the door was closed. Brey was led to another room, but before she could question anything she was knocked out.

 

An hour before

 

Brey awoke in an unfamiliar place. It had been a while, the blood on her hands had dried. She looked around and quickly sat up from a couch. Everything hurt. There were cuts on her arms and legs, along with Bruises beginning to form. What the hell did they do to get her there? A gun and an envelope laid on the table before her,hidden in the dim light. She grabbed and opened it. One picture fell out. A boy with white hair and a girl with brown. Her heart raced as she felt herself her surrounded by the choking red fear. Those were her targets. She stood, glass crunching under her feet as she slipped into the closest room. 

______________________________________

 

The group froze as they escaped the images. They could feel everything. Exactly what she did in her memories, even her emotions. She could as well, apparently, since she had once again began to sob. Steve pulled up her shirt to reveal a bandage wrapped around her middle, the side soaking with fresh blood.

 

He felt disgusting. He could still feel the dried blood on his hands, even if they weren't really on his own. He could feel the sickness and sadness burning in his stomach and chest. The girl needed help. Once she calmed down, Steve had the chance to speak.

 

“We will get your friends back. For now you have to stay here. We will make sure you're safe” he said softly, to which Aubrey nodded. Bruce had already began working on her wound, properly cleaning and bandaging it. 

 

“Avengers, prepare. We leave in two days” he said while exiting the room. Quite a few followed. 


	4. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little look into Kurt's situation.

Chapter 3:

It had been a peaceful night. Kurt had fallen asleep in Aubrey’s room, the two wrapped in each others arms.

He couldn't believe that the girl next to him was his. He had been alone for so long, hiding in the shadows and running. He hadn't had a home in years. Honestly, he hadn't even felt at home when he first came to the school, that is until he met Aubrey however. 

She was beautiful and special. Everything about her was magic, her cute little smile that made his heart jump, her soft porcelain skin that always made his skin tingle, her auburn hair that he was always free to play with (even though her hair was a huge mess afterwards), even her small (always cold) hands which he could easily wrap in his own. And that's not even while talking about her eyes. They were grey but he swore he could see millions of colors dancing in them when he looked closely enough. 

He was pulled from his thoughts (and staring) when he heard a dull thump and a yell, probably from a few floors down. He slowly slipped out of Aubrey’s arms and was gone with a BAMF. 

The first floor was silent, but it was obvious something was wrong. The doors were hanging open and a few windows were broken. There was some blood around the floor along with the ruined photos and glass from the vases decorating the mansion. 

The screaming continued and more joined in. They were on the third floor, Aubrey was on the fifth. He teleported up another floor. The second floor was where the X-Men and teachers slept. There were people, all dressed in black, and a hell of a lot of them. Doors were hanging open as unconscious people were carried out. He didn't wait to see who made it or not as he went up to the third floor. 

There was a lot of blood. Mutants who fought were quickly disposed of and the rest were drugged and removed. The screaming had moved up a floor. Someone spotted him but he didn't even stay long enough for them to process his existence. 

He was in Aubrey’s room in no time. He grabbed the sleeping girl and shook her. He felt guilty for the action, of course he would, but their lives were at stake now. 

He heard a crash and a scream from down the hall.

“Meine Liebe! Meine Liebe!” he knew he shouldn't be yelling, but they had to go now. The men were going to find them. 

Audrey's eyes shot open, confusion and worry evident in her eyes. He didn't have time to say anything as the door burst open. He wrapped his arms around her and they were gone. He didn't have time to think about where he was going. First jump, they were on the third floor. Second, they were on the first. By the third, people were aware of them and were spreading the message. The fourth and last jump landed them on the fifth floor again. Kurt was starting to weaken. 

His jumps were getting slower, but this time he didn't even get a chance to try. A knife sunk into his side, burning and tearing its way through his flesh. He couldn't help but hiss at the pain. It soon slipped through him (a knife just pierced through his side!) and sunk into Aubrey, who gasped as tears began to fill her grey eyes. He tried to jump, he couldn't let her suffer like that, but the knife grounded him. He could feel it rip his wound open further. Aubrey passed out shortly there after. 

He let out a cry and awkwardly lifted his arm, not wanting to put pressure on her or shift the knife, he stroked her cheek softly, leaving a bloody trail from his fingers. She looked so peaceful. 

Then the knife was removed and there were hands everywhere, trying to pull them apart. Kurt screamed. He fought, his arms holding onto her tightly as his tail sunk into the soft flesh of anyone who dared to approach. He felt a soft sting on his shoulder, like a big bite, and soon began to feel drowsy. He flopped onto his back, still holding Aubrey from the side as his world began to darken. 

A blurry man stepped over him. “You'll be rather useful” he said before Kurt blacked out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt woke up to the feeling of being cold and naked. When he finally managed to open his eyes they were met with darkness. His eyes soon adjusted and he could see around him. 

He was in a dorm room, all the furniture pushed to the back. He was strung up from the ceiling, his bound wrists were aching and he could feel a thin trickle of wetness moving down his arm from them. He realized that he was naked, well almost, he still had his boxers on. 

It took him all of five seconds to figure that all out, and all of six seconds to wonder where Aubrey was. Was she okay? His untreated side was killing him, he couldn't imagine how she felt. If she was still alive. 

The thought crossed his head and he shook it away quickly. She had to be alive. She had to be alive and okay. He hoped she was still in the mansion and that the men hadn't dragged her away with the others.

A man soon opened the door, blinding Kurt before making it worse as he put on the top light. Kurt silently glared at him as the man (Kurt decided to call him Kevin, for some reason) walked up to him and slowly began to circle him. 

“We have a job for you. An important job that could mean life or death for your friends.” Kevin spoke softly, with a thick and gruff voice. It unnerved Kurt. 

“I will never help you people. How much mutant blood is covering our floors?” he hissed, literally hissed, at the man. It was the man that had spoken to him before he passed out, that much he could remember. 

Kevin grinned. “Is that a no? Guess we'll just have to punish the bad dog”

Those were the last spoken words for a while. The rest was screaming. Screaming as the man whipped his back with a long steel tipped whip. Screaming as his skin ripped apart and blood trailed down his body. Screaming as a knife pulled through the flesh of his hands. He screamed, of course he did. All he could think about was the pain that the burning knife left in its wake. 

Kevin finally stopped after what felt like a lifetime. He was bleeding and beginning to get dizzy. No actions were taken as he passed out.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
The following weeks were filled with pain. Well, it felt like weeks to Kurt. Probably just a few days in reality. 

He heard a soft click and the door swung open. The bright hallway light burnt his eyes. He kept his head hung as someone entered, door slamming shut and locking behind them. A few moments later the person flicked the light switch, bathing the room in a warm glow that made him hiss and shut his eyes. 

His teeth, more like exposed gums, ached from the cool air entering his mouth. He automatically flicked his tail, letting out a soft whine before ceasing the action. He heard a few droplets of blood splatter against the wall at the action. It hurt and felt weird.

The person slowly approached, he braced as best as he could, waiting for the pain. Then came the soft voice that he wasn't expecting. “K-Kurt? Baby?” he slowly lifted his head to the angelic sound. She was right in front of him and he could see she wanted to hold him, but didn't want to hurt any more. He just wanted her in his arms. 

“M-Meine Liebe” he said softly, voice scratchy from screaming and disuse. She looked gorgeous as always, dressed in his clothes. Her hair was messy and her skin was covered in Bruises and a few cuts. He immediately began to struggle against his bonds, he wanted to hold her. Suddenly, he was falling. His knees buckled when he reached the ground, but Aubrey steadied him. His wounds flared but he didn't care. 

She gently hugged him, all he could do was lay his head on her shoulder, but he didn't care. It was amazing to have her back with him. 

“I'm so sorry, love. Where does it hurt most?” she asked, and he could hear that she was close to crying. Kurt looked behind him, slowly moving his tail towards her. Everytime it stopped bleeding, he would move it and it would start all over again. She gently took it, the sight of his blood covering her hands made him nauseous. 

She took off his sweater and ripped it, proceeding to wrap up as many injuries as she could. He remained quiet, not wanting to let her see how much it hurt. 

It was only a little while until the door swung open again. Aubrey looked at him sadly, giving him one sweet, passionate kiss before stepping back. He knew they were taking her away again. He couldn’t let that happen. He quickly tried to follow, tried to grab her, anything to keep her with him. His bonds whined as they pulled him back, snapping his arms back painfully as they lifted him off the ground. 

She turned back and looked at him once more. Her grey eyes suddenly changed into a rainbow of emotions and he immediately felt better, calmer, even after she was pulled out and the light turned off, door slamming shut after. 

It only took a few minutes for the door to open again, Kevin standing there. “We gave you multiple chances, Blue. Now it's time for action. Your little Grey is leaving, and won't be coming back in one piece. Do what we ask, or the same will happen to your friends, professors and every child at this school. You have two hours to think it over.” the door slammed shut again after the speech. 

Kurt was in tears. He fought and screamed, but nothing helped. His will to live was gone. But there were still people that needed him. Children that needed him.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
The door opened again two hours later, just as promised. 

“Have you made up your mind? Otherwise we have to get that Kitty Cat ready to join your little Grey.” Kevin said as he leaned against the doorframe. 

Kurt bit his lip, savoring the burn of his split lip and the taste of blood. “I'll do it” he said in a tensed voice. 

Kevin nodded, a grin on his face. “We’ll get the team ready. You're leaving tomorrow night. Maybe you can retrieve your little Grey’s corpse while you're at it.” he left with a laugh, echoed by the slam of the door. 

Kurt did the only thing he could, he prayed.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Kurt woke up with a groan, he had been lowered to the floor at some point during the night. His thoughts continued to swirl, filled with his dreams from the night before. Dreams of him and Aubrey, together, safe and happy. 

He probably laid there for a half hour, just focused on his thoughts. The door opened with a bang and Kevin entered, unlocking the chains and replacing them with cuffs. “Come on, Blue. You've slept enough. Time to get ready for your mission.” he said as he tugged Kurt up and out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates 1-3 every week! Let me know if there are mistakes or if you have suggestions and I'll answer ASAP


End file.
